Fantastic Four Vol 3 41
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** Jacob ** Villains: * ** *** *** *** Other Characters: * * * Mentions: * Martha * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ** * ** Pilgrims Rock Vehicles: * Pandora | Notes = Continuity Notes * Reed first discovered the Negative Zone in , he has kept a tight lid on the technology needed to travel there until he was forced to sell some of his patents in . * Noah Baxter helped Reed rebuild the Baxter Building in . The original building, which the Fantastic Four first started using as their headquarters in was destroyed by Kristoff Vernard back in . * The Thing regained the ability to change back and forth between his human and Thing formsin . He maintains this ability until . * Some facts about Johnny and Spider-Man's conversation: ** The Statue of Liberty is the Torch and Spider-Man's regular meeting place. They started this practice years ago in ** Johnny states that Henry Pym, Iron Man and Captain America are out of town. At the time of this story all three members were on a mission to Greece with their fellow Avengers to contain an entire population of Hulks, as seen in . ** Johnny and Spider-Man talk about how they go "way back" and have not always been friends. The pair first met back in and initially were rivals with each other. ** Spider-Man mentions two instances where the Fantastic Four disappeared and were believed dead only to return again: *** He mentions the more recent Onslaught crisis when the Fantastic Four and Avengers seemingly sacrificed their lives to stop Onslaught in . In reality, the Fantastic Four and their allies were transported to Counter-Earth a duplicate Earth in a pocket dimension created by Reed and Sue's son Franklin where they lived reborn lives as seen in - . The Fantastic Four and their allies were eventually returned home in - . *** He also mentions the earlier Secret Wars where many heroes, including most of the Fantastic Four were kidnapped by the Beyonder to participate in a battle against villains on Battleworld. This occurred in - . ** Johnny asks Spider-Man if he has ever lost a family member. This causes Spider-Man to lose his appetite. There are two reasons for this at the time of the story: *** First and foremost, the death of Spider-Man's Uncle Ben many years ago in . This death was caused by Spider-Man's past inaction to stop a crook and the guilt has been his motivating drive for being a hero. *** Also at this time, Spider-Man believes his long time partner Mary Jane Watson is dead. She was seemingly killed in a plane explosion in . In reality her death was faked and she was the prisoner of a deranged stalker. She will be discovered alive and well in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}